Escucha
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Slash. Wincest. John espía una conversación de Sam y Dean y descubre más de lo que le habría gustado saber.


N/A: Empecé esto hace meses, lo abandoné y luego hoy lo reescribí casi totalmente. Escrito en menos de dos horas.

John Winchester subió cojeando las escaleras del pequeño hostal de carretera en el que sus hijos y él estaban alojándose. La herida en su muslo izquierdo aún le dolía, pero no le importaba. Su informador le había dado los datos necesarios para enfrentarse al demonio que estaba asesinando a las madres primerizas de Hollyburgh, y aquello era más que suficiente como para hacerle olvidar su dolor… o al menos, el de su pierna.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación comenzó a planear como iba a matar al demonio. Si la información que le habían dado era correcta, y John estaba seguro de que así era, el demonio saldría de su escondrijo en dos días para atacar a su próxima victima. Se preguntó si la cooperación de Dean o Sam sería necesaria.

Rodeó una esquina. Aunque la habitación en la que Dean y Sam se encontraban aún estaba a varios metros de allí, pudo oír la voz de uno de sus hijos. Dean, seguramente, pero John no estaba completamente seguro. A sus dieciséis años, su hijo menor era ya tan alto y tenía la voz tan grave como su hermano mayor.

John se recordó que debía darles una charla a sus dos hijos sobre "las conversaciones a gritos, las ventanas con las cortinas abiertas y otras formas de dejar que el enemigo sepa perfectamente donde estás". No era probable que el demonio los atacara, y era aún menos probable que lograra pasar por encima de la línea de sal que habían trazado en el suelo, pero aquello no importaba. Debían estar preparados para todo.

Era la única forma de sobrevivir.

Continuó caminando. Escuchó otra voz, y esta vez comprendió lo que esta decía:

- ¿… qué follar?  
- A veces – respondió otra voz, y esta vez John estuvo seguro de que era Sam.

El hombre se detuvo y aguzó el oído, el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de concentración.

- ¿Follas muy a menudo? – preguntó Dean.  
- No con tanta frecuencia como me gustaría – contestó San, y su hermano se rió.

"Dean se está metiendo con él," pensó John con una ligera sonrisa, más relajado ahora. Aún así, se acercó con sigilo a la puerta y continuó escuchando:

- ¿Has follado alguna vez, Sammy?  
- Sí. Varias veces.

John alzó una ceja. Vaya. Habría jurado que su hijo menor era aún virgen. Supuso que tampoco era de extrañar. Sabía que Dean había perdido la virginidad a los catorce años con una camarera.

Se dio cuenta de que sus hijos seguían hablando y continuó escuchando.

- ¿Cuándo follas?

Esta vez, Sam tardó varios segundos a responder.

- Siempre que puedo – dijo al fin.  
- ¡Ja! Buena respuesta – comentó el mayor.  
- Gracias – respondió Sam, y su voz sonó llena de orgullo.  
- Hm, vale… A ver… ¿Por qué follas?  
- Me… gusta follar – respondió el menor tras dudar durante unos instantes.  
- De acuerdo – el mayor pegó un silbido – Me lo pones difícil.  
- De eso se trata¿no? – dijo Sam, y ambos se rieron.  
- Vale, a ver esta¿Con quién follas?

Esta vez, la respuesta fue inmediata.

- Contigo, por supuesto.

Sus dos hijos pegaron un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió con un portazo, y sólo entonces John se dio cuenta de que había sacado la llave de la habitación de su bolsillo, había abierto la puerta y había entrado en la habitación.

Allí, enfrente de sus dos hijos (De sus dos incestuosos hijos, recalcó una voz maliciosa en su cabeza, y por un segundo John tuvo la esperanza de haber sido poseído por un demonio que lo estaba atormentando con visiones espeluznantes), John se preguntó en qué se había equivocado.

¿Acaso no había tratado de hacer lo mejor por sus hijos, convertirlos en hombres fuertes capaces de sobrevivir en esta vida que les había tocado vivir?

El hombre permaneció en el centro de la habitación, respirando con fuerza y mirando a sus dos hijos. Debía de haber algo en sus ojos, una amenaza, la promesa de violencia, porque ambos se levantaron de la cama sobre la que habían estado sentados con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

- ¡Papá, no! – Sam fue el primero en hablar, manos alzadas frente a él y cuerpo ligeramente encogido en una posición claramente defensiva - ¡No es lo que parece!  
- ¡No! – le dio la razón su hermano - ¡No, señor, Sammy tiene razón, no es lo que parece¡Es… es sólo un juego, que…!  
- ¿Un juego¿Un juego¿¡Cómo…!? – rugió John. Se calmó, cerró la puerta, comprobó que no había borrado la línea de sal frente a esta al entrar y continuó gritando - ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a llamar a esa… esa… esa abominación que estáis haciendo "juego"!?  
- ¡No¡Lo que quería decir es que…! – comenzó Dean, sólo para interrumpirse cuando John le lanzó una mirada furibunda.  
- Lo que Dean quería decir es que lo que has oído no es verdad – dijo Sam con una aparente calma traicionada sólo por la forma en que sus manos temblaban.  
- Explícate – exigió John, y Sam asintió nerviosamente.  
- Estábamos jugando a un juego – John apretó los dientes cuando su hijo menor volvió a mencionar la palabra juego - ¡Como el veo veo, o las adivinanzas!  
- Sí. Sí, sí – le dio la razón Dean – Uno de los piensa en un verbo…  
- En este caso era yo…  
- Y el otro tiene que adivinar qué verbo es mediante preguntas, señor. Sólo que, en vez de decir el verbo, dice "follar".

John se calmó un poco.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – inquirió. Tanto Sam como Dean asintieron.

John Winchester miró a sus hijos. Dean estaba demasiado nervioso para juzgar por su cara si estaba o no mintiendo, así que John se concentró en Sam. En el rostro de su hijo menor sólo había sinceridad. John suspiró y se frotó los parpados. Se sintió agotado, como después de una cacería especialmente peligrosa.

Dios. Necesitaba una copa.

- Voy a tomarme algo en el bar de enfrente – dijo, dándose la vuelta. En el último segundo se detuvo, y girando el cuello para mirar a Dean y Sam, dijo – y no volváis a jugar a ese maldito juego.  
- No, no – contestaron a coro sus dos hijos, y Dean incluyó un "señor" al final de la frase.

Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

- ¿Quién dices que te enseño ese puto juego? Porque te juro que lo voy a matar – musitó Dean, dando vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.  
- Becky – contestó Sam sin dejar de reírse.

Dean habría mandado a callar a su hermano menor, pero sospechaba que la risa de Sam era histérica, causada por el miedo que habían sentido hacía unos instantes. Recordó brevemente la primera cacería a la que Sam había insistido, y como el chico había comenzado a reírse entre amargas lágrimas tras disparar al demonio al que estaban cazando en el pecho.

Sam pareció calmarse un poco, y con un hondo suspiro Dean se tumbó junto a él en la diminuta cama .

- ¿Qué verbo era, oye? – pregunto tras varios minutos de silencio.  
- ¿Aún no lo sabes? – preguntó Sam con una sonrisa traviesa. Su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza. Sam se sonrojó y en voz baja, como si le estuviera confiando su más oscuro secreto, dijo – follar, claro.  
- Follar – repitió Dean. Por supuesto, pensó. Todas sus respuestas encajaban con ese verbo - ¡Joder, por eso no lo adivinaba! - Cogió la almohada sobre la que había estado apoyando la cabeza y golpeó a su hermano en la tripa con ella.  
- ¡Ouch¿Qué haces? – protestó Sam, y entre risas se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea que acabó cuando Dean logró aprisionar los brazos de su hermano con los suyos y sentarse sobre él a horcajadas.  
- Mm, Dean, oye…  
- ¿Sí, Sammy?  
- Te apetece… ya sabes…  
- Oh, venga ya. Has estado diciéndolo toda la tarde. ¿Qué pasa, que ahora te da vergüenza?  
- Vale, vale… - replicó Sam, poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Te apetece follar?  
- Mucho.  
FIN


End file.
